The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a tool holder with means of cooling by blowing air.
It is known how to cool tools during their operation by a means engaged in the elements comprising their fastening system to a tool holder.
The cooling must be carried out on the tool so as to reduce the temperatures reached on the tool, that contribute to phenomena damaging the tool under the combined forces resulting from its introduction into the substance, swarf adhering to indentations, and/or lands contributing to the jamming of swarf.
This cooling of the tool must also contribute to a reduction of the temperature of the swarf, which can split up more easily when cool, again contributing to a reduction of the phenomenon of jamming of the swarf.
At the present time, tools are cooled by using an oil, a mixture of oil and air, that may be in the form of a mist of oil, or even by a stream of dry air.
However, for materials with low specific heat and poor heat conductivity, such as composite materials with an organic matrix, or hard metals, steel, or titanium alloys, a stream of dry air is not sufficient to control the temperature levels resulting from tool friction with the materials. It is necessary to reduce the temperature by tens of degrees to perform the operation without damaging the material and under the economically acceptable operating conditions without danger, especially avoiding the risks of inflammability.
The challenge is principally linked to the use of dry machining without lubricant, but it also necessary in general to obtain better resistance to damaging the cutting tools.
To this end, the disclosed embodiments provide for cooling tools on a tool holder by a stream of air, and in particular by a stream of cold air.